


Call me by your name

by thebluerain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Pure, Romantic Fluff, soft, the whole thing is about jeno and jaemin rekindling their relationship and worshipping each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluerain/pseuds/thebluerain
Summary: “I’m Jaemin and you are Jeno.”Call me by your name and I will call you by mine.





	Call me by your name

**Author's Note:**

> okay, everyone must know about the legendary call me by your name right? and this fic is inspired by how jeno said "im jaemin and you are jeno" I LOST MY SHIT THERE. pls listen to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4HbeGjbt7u3pvwDk1vN7P0?si=buhS5MeUSu-E8-gVow__tg) while reading the whole thing, it will give you different sensation

**Call me by your name**

The summer sky was so blue, giving the warmth feeling down to the heart. The sun shone brightly, sending the heat that stung on the surface of the skin, leaving the feeling of getting burnt. Erasing the trace of the cold that spring left behind, the breeze didn’t come often, leaving the stuffy air to fill the lungs. Jaemin was staring at the azure firmament, lying under the tree and he could feel the sunlight fell on his face through the gap of the leaves. The azure sky was looming above, the fibrous whitish clouds were seen moving along the summer wind, swaying the branches of the green leaves provided a bit of fresh air to breathe. He could hear a familiar giggle and never-ending laugh, the sound of dogs barking, and he was there, Jaemin’s other half. _Lee Jeno._ Playing with someone’s dogs happily, so pure and innocent. It sent the warmth, seeping into his soul, like a ray of the sunshine, so bright and it made him feel content and happy and lucky.

People said it was destiny when your life kept on revolving around a certain someone, when the time of life always brought you to each other. People called it soulmate, an undying bond, where the red string stayed tangled no matter how much they wanted to cut it off. Jaemin met Jeno when they were still too young to figure out what they wanted to do in life, trying to chase their dream, and then the reality hit both of them, because they were too naïve and life would never be easy. For the sweat and tears they shed and the regret that came too late, _was it really worth to give up so many things? _But it was each other’s company, the fingers that intertwined tightly, the arms that wrapped around the shoulders, and a soft whisper by ears “You are not alone, I’m here with you.” They were the very reason he could endure everything, _that they could endure everything._ Even when his health got worse, when he needed to take a break, when this world felt like it was going to tear him apart. It was the same hands that brought him into his embrace and the warmth emanated from his body and to his own, melting the ices and taking away the pain, like a magic spell and his suppressed tears slipped, because he was in his home and Jaemin wasn’t afraid of anything.

His eyes were tracing the figure that now bowed his head to a random middle age man (probably the owner of those dogs). Jeno turned around and their eyes met, a beam curved in that beautiful face and the crescent moon formed in his eyes. He was like a kid, so pure and innocent. And no matter how many years had passed, Jaemin still found himself breathless, admiring the beauty of Lee Jeno, because he was beautiful, ethereal, and breath-taking, _he was perfect_.

“What is that?” Jeno asked, leaning his body on the tree and he gently touched Jaemin’s face, silently telling him to move his head on his lap. Jaemin looked up and he met with those loving eyes, Lee Jeno was beautiful, indeed, so blinding under the halo of the sun that could be seen everytime he stared at him and a smile beaconed thus his whole world shone brightly.

“Nothing. Just rekindling our old days.” He answered and Jeno only nodded, caressing his head and he felt content, because having Jeno beside him was so natural, as natural as breathing.

“It has been seven years now since we met.” Jeno said, gazing at Na Jaemin with eyes full of adoration and affection. Because he was his home and it would never change. It was a long time, the time that they had spent together, the tears they had shared, they were countless, and everything felt like a dream that he was afraid to be woken up. They had known each other by eyes, understanding without the need to utter words. Because their eyes would convey everything that even words couldn’t find suitable words to explain them, the emotions bursting in their hearts, calling out for each other, yearning for one another.

The wheel of fate had never stopped turning upside and down, the time kept moving on, seconds to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, and it was ceaseless. The memories that were created as how times passed by filling every nook and cranny, some were unforgettable and the others were _difficult _to forget. Jeno thought, time would erase everything. The scars, the pain, the memory, his feeling, their promises, and _their love_, but they all stayed here, unyielding and unwavering. Months had passed, changing to years, but everything was still so fresh and clear. Their memories sometimes engulfed his mind, it was overflowing, but it didn’t overwhelm him. He was his everything, and would always be his everything. The guy whom he loved so much and loved him back the same.

“Yeah, it has been that long.” Jaemin replied and Jeno was smiling, looking at the way the other blinked for too many times when he was getting serious and how his long eyelashes moved beautifully. His light brown hair was brighter, bathed under the ray of the sunlight, dazzling and sparkling and that feeling tightened his chest.

“I’m Jaemin and you are Jeno.” He said, tracing his fingers on his face and Jaemin leaned forward, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. 

It was a promise, like a vow for a lifetime that they swore to the heaven and earth. They were still young and so many things would change, this world, this life, and _everything_. So, they prayed, begging to all Gods that their feeling would remain constant as the purest and the most innocent thing existing in this world. And they could keep holding each other’s hand, passing the storm, and bleeding together. So, they could kiss away each other’s pain to create a beautiful rainbow after all the hardships that took away almost everything. But their smiles stayed, radiating the light and the hope would soar in the sky, and it was enough to mend everything as long as they were together.

_“Call me by your name and I will call you by mine.” _

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this is ugly and so cringy ajdgsjdksis. actually i have so many nomin wips from last year and none of them is finished :))) but at least, im glad i wrote this fic in impulse and finished it in one sitting. im not a native speaker so i know how terrible my english is :)) i hope someone will like this fic AND PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK :')


End file.
